For an optimal economic and safe exploitation of a large and complex oil or gas well, it is highly desirable to have the disposal of fluid pressure and fluid temperature data from multiple vertically spaced apart locations within the well's borehole(s). Such pressure and temperature data may, for instance, provide information about which sections of a well produce hydrocarbons, reduce uncertainty in reservoir modelling, optimize placement of new wellheads, promote production by enabling the use of electrical submersible pumps (ESPs) to be tailored to the well-specific situation, and allow for careful well surveillance (e.g. the detection of possibly dangerous gas leaks).
Presently, local pressure and temperature measurements are typically performed using single-point electric or fiber-optic sensors. For accurate and real-time monitoring and diagnostics, however, a pressure sensing assembly capable of continuously determining the pressure and temperature distribution down the borehole is desired.